1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizing fins for water planing devices such as surfboards or wind surfing boards and more particularly to a stabilizing fin which provides enhanced lateral and vertical stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used surfboards and wind surfing boards utilize one or more "shark-like" fins which may extend vertically up to 16 inches below the bottom surface of the surfboard or wind surfing board. This type of fin generally only allows for the stabilization of a surfboard or wind surfing board in the horizontal direction while riding through the water or on a wave under either smooth or rough water conditions. It offers little or no resistance to the vertical rise experienced while performing the various maneuvers common to either a surfboard or a wind surfing board. Any maneuver that moves the weight forward and causes the surfboard or wind surfing board to rise vertically may result in loss of control due to the fin losing contact with the wave or the water and result in a wipe out. Additionally as a wave becomes steeper, as it prepares to break, this type of fin, having only vertical design, will tend to lose contact with the face of the wave causing the loss of horizontal control allowing the board to slide sideways and cause a wipe out.
A patent search has revealed the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,157, issued to G. H. May, discloses a fin for a water ski which is generally U-shaped in cross section.
German Patent No. DE3509-229-A, discloses a fin for boats or surfboards which has front and/or rear double guide fins spaced from a main fin.
French Patent No. FR2502-108, discloses a stabilizer for a sailing boat hull which is an open ended cylinder replacing keel, with sliding supports raised and lowered to vary inclination.
Soviet Union Patent No. SU1382736A1, discloses a keel for a sailing ship which has a fixed casing on the keel's streamlined hull with channels. A moving casing is attached to the fixed one by axles. The moving casing's upper edges enter grooves in the fixed casing's lower edges. Cables attached to the moving casing's ends pass through the channels.